


Sherlock Parent Preferences

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Parents, Preferences, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: You are the child of England's greatest detective and his friends and family.





	Sherlock Parent Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding Irene Addler and Sebastian Moran in the next chapter.

Sherlock Holmes: Your parents had just been murdered and the police had called Sherlock in to help with the investigation. No one had noticed you were still there. Let alone still alive.

Sherlock walked into the living room which was the crime scene. He walked around the room making mental notes as he went. He finished and walked over to Lestrade.

"It was a botched robbery," he told Lestrade, looking over his shoulder. "Broken up by the wailing of the child over there in the cradle. She's very much alive. Watson and I will be taking her to the hospital to make sure she is alright."

He walked back over to your cradle and picked you up. 

"Let's get you out of here before one of these idiots does kill you," he whispered as he carried you over to were Watson waited.

John Watson: He stared in shock at Mary as she held you and your twin sister, Rosamund. They hadn't actually expected twins. So you were kind of a shock. Mary handed you to him and he cradled you close as she cradled your sister.

Mary Watson: Mary wasn't prepared for the contractions to continue after your sister Rosamund had been born. She was told she was only expecting one child not two. But a few more minutes later you were born. She was handed you and your sister after you were both cleaned off.

"You have twin girls (or a boy and a girl if you are boy)," the doctor told her and your father. After that the doctor left your family to be in private.

Mary cradled you and sister for a little bit until she handed you to your father. She watched as he cradled you close while she cradled your twin sister Rosie.

Mycroft Holmes: Your father was the British government he didn't have time to have a child the proper way. But the people who he worked for thought it would make him look more relatable if he had child.

"But how will we go about doing this?" he asked.

"A Surrogate mother, sir," suggested one of the higher ups.

A couple of names were put forward but Anthea his assistant ended up telling them that she would do it. 

The usual nine months later you were born. He stared down at you not really knowing what to think or feel. Perhaps this fatherhood thing was going to be a little more difficult than he thought.

Greg Lestrade: You are one of his children with his ex-wife. You were born after he found out/was told your mother cheating on him with a P.E teacher. He was there for your birth because your mother thought he was your father. 

After you were born he went up to the doctor. "I would like a paternity test done," he said looking towards were your mother sat cradling you close.

The test was done and it came back that you were indeed his daughter/son. He was overjoyed and held you for the rest of the day except for when you needed to be fed.

Jim Moriarty: Your birth parents were pretty important high society people. He being the smart person he is decided to kidnap for ransom money. What he didn't think of was Sebastian Moran. Sebastian went a little overboard and ending up killing your birth parents unbeknownst to him or Moriarty.

"Did you leave the note like we planned?" Moriarty asked.

Sebastian nodded. 

A few days later he read in the paper that your family was dead. He looked over at you as you slept. He come to grow attached to you.

"Looks like I'm your father now," he said with smirk as he picked you up.

Molly Hooper: After Jim Moriarty used her to get close to Sherlock she found out she was pregnant with you. She didn't tell anyone she believed that your father was Moriarty. She was afraid that everyone would hate you if she did.

She cradled you after you were born looking over at your uncles John and Sherlock. "We can't let them know who your daddy is," she whispered. "They wouldn't understand." She gently kissed forehead and rocked you.

Suffice it to say no found out who your father was. Not even him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please feel free to request a preference or a character that isn't listed above.


End file.
